lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Will
does iron will give overdrive status like the enemy versions does? Espinadoboko 16:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. It gives STR/INT/SPD/ATK/DEF/EVA Up. Drake178 17:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it at least better then band of champions V? Something like better stat upgrades, no AP cost, or it gives the stat boost to every union? Espinadoboko 04:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm disappoint in his Iron Will. If it as good as enemy version I'll let him lead a union. Romangelo 08:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Imagine a union of leaders all using 5 random arts with stats up? That would overkill any boss with random weapon arts. I wonder how they could balance it out besides completely nerfing it like they did now.Espinadoboko 10:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, considering how the Overdrive status usually requires a lot of preparation for the player to use... Spell synthesis is the most common way IIRC, and Last Remnant doesn't have that. And even then, it carries a pretty hefty cost along with the cost of the arts you're going to use. If used properly (read: careful manipulation), it's a complete gamebreaker. If you want to destroy enemies using the Overdrive status, might as well play the older SaGa games. Romancing SaGa Minstrel Song's version is pretty nasty with a special combo system in place. Oh, and the fact that the description mentions warping time and space. :Band of Champions is probably more reliable to use as it doesn't require the user to be the union leader, even if it's slightly more expensive. The stat boost should be comparable though. You're already getting 5 actions in a 5-unit union, so Overdrive will boost it up to 25. What they could have done is let us have Overdrive, but at a ridiculous AP cost and with an attack penalty. Zephyr135 15:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we can use Overdrive even with hacking because of even if we can use Overdrive but the game surely don't know how to let you input 5 commands in a row and the game will crash. Romangelo 16:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::... You've never seen Overdrive in action from the SaGa series, have you? What MinSaGa's version does is treat the unit who has the Overdrive status as the one who will give the game the 5 commands while the other 0~4 units will sit out for that turn. The game doesn't crash from that. The same thing could very well be applied here. When Milton has Overdrive from Iron Will, he'll get 5 actions because he (well, the game) chose them. How Last Remnant will treat it with Ally unions is unknown to me right now, but what I think would happen is that the system will either let you choose 5 commands while the other unions get 1 (up to 9 commands in queue) or you give 1 command that will be repeated 5 times. My guess is that you choose 1 command to be repeated 5 times as the player was probably never intended to have Overdrive. If we were allowed/intended to have Overdrive, then inputting 5 commands wouldn't be a problem at all. But considering the sheer gamebreaking power it has, I think it's a good thing that Iron Will doesn't impart the Overdrive status when Milton is an ally. Zephyr135 18:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Even if overdrive were gamebreaker they coulda have done something better then what they gave milton. Maybe no ap cost or better stat upgrades. Espinadoboko 17:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ha ha ha, his Meteor not even had instakill. this is lame. Romangelo 18:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Trigger How exactly to you trigger this so I can record the art.--Remnant13 05:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Seems to require critical HP and fairly low union morale to trigger. I just got it so I can record it. Zephyr 06:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I've recorded everything except for Ex Machima and Namul Niram and I'm cutting does video and uploading it to youtube.--Remnant13 06:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC)